


The Room (Where It Happens)

by panIIcwave



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dryhumping, Grinding, How Do I Tag, M/M, alexander is horny on main, i dont know how to tag this, madison is a wingman, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panIIcwave/pseuds/panIIcwave
Summary: I recently found an old Room Where It Happens fanfic I had made on paper - I hope you guys enjoy it! This may as well be a crack fic from how old it is. Madison Completely Knows what he's doing and what it does to Hamilton."I arranged the menu, the venue, the seating..."





	The Room (Where It Happens)

That's how it always seemed to begin. A seemingly mundane task gone awry due to the insufferable and incredibly irritating Thomas Jefferson. Under normal circumstances, or almost all circumstances for that matter, would be an incredibly simple task. However, you couldn't have been less lucky. 

Your name is Alexander Hamilton, and you absolutely despise Thomas Jefferson, despite his southern charms - you quickly cut off your train of thought, mentally scolding yourself for even thinking the manipulative asshole had even a single good trait. Somewhere deep within you knew that you didn't completely hate him, but you quickly dismissed the thought. He's arrogant, overconfident, flamboyant, and despite the odds, always seemed to get his way.

That's how you happen to find yourself in the tensest meeting of your lifetime, uncomfortably perched on Jefferson's lap, with James Madison, his best friend, your brain supplied jealously, almost possessively, seated on your knees, shifted forwards to give you as much space as possible. There's a beat of silence before a resigned Madison grumbles a quick, "Can we get this over with?", seeming just as displeased with the seating arrangement as you are. After a moment of hesitation, almost suspiciously long, Jefferson reconciled and began to speak before you noticed your opportunity. "Can we get separate chairs?" You interjected, before sharply realizing that interrupting the man who essentially determines the success of your debt plan, and subsequently your job. 

"I agree with Hamilton," Madison sighs, punctuating his statement with a brief squirm of discomfort before shifting backwards closer to your crotch before continuing, "This seating plan is far less than ideal, and I doubt anything will be accomplished while we're all crammed in this chair." Even after Madison finished his remark gruffly, he continued to squirm, raising a more noticeable discomfort. You soon attempted to nudge Madison closer forwards away from your crotch, swiftly determining that right now is probably the worst time for an inopportune boner. However, Madison's incessant squirming didn't stop, as a fairly desperate measure you decided to scoot yourself a bit closer into Thomas, prompting an almost imperceptible groan, before he declared a sharp, "Sit still." The pronouncement hung heavy in the air, as the room fell into a brief silence. 

"James," Thomas began, his breath audibly hitches, likely due to the discomfort of the situation, but you can't help but wonder if it's something more. "The chairs are down the hall and to the left, just past the supply closet." He finished. You realized that he was creating a distraction, though you were slightly worried why. Your face flushed at the prospect, and as the door clicked shut with Madison's departure, his smirk was almost audible. "Let's make a deal, Alexander."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the support????? I expected this to be completely ignored???? I guess I've gotta make a part two???


End file.
